Cruel Reality
by Mrs. Sakura Sasuke Uchiha
Summary: When he saw her isolated in a corner hunched over her phone. Tears streaming down her face and choked sobs rocking her body. It simply broke him. Him and his heart. He knew it was all because of him. What used to be the definition of happiness was now shattered. And he was supposed to fix her. Fix her with himself.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did Sasuke would have never left Sakura knocked out. I also do not own One Direction therefore I do not own any of their songs. Though Niall seems pretty fine these days ;) Like always.

" **Is the heir to Uchiha Corps dating a commoner?"**

That was the headline flashing in bold letters on the TV screen. Suddenly two people ; one man, one woman appeared on the screen and were in the spotlight discussing this "huge matter". The blonde woman started up which made his blood boil.

"So Tom what do you think about this?"

"Honestly I feel bad for the girl Regina. She's probably just going to get flung back like the others." The man dared to laugh as the woman joined in.

"Yeah probably a one-weeker or so. Not even as beautiful as any of his earlier partners. Such a pitiful sight."

They were talking bullshit. Sasuke stared at the television screen, glaring viciously.

"You know Sasuke, he's probably just using her for some pleasure and she's gone."

"Or she could be a freeloader with photoshopped images. He is the most eligible bachelor."

They were both bending over with laughter. Laughing at his girl. His girl, Sakura. He shut down the TV but not before exchanging some u heard words that will make them remember just who they were talking about here. He got up on his two feet, setting to look for his girlfriend.

"Sakura" he called out. No answer.

"Sakur-"

What he saw broke his heart completely. Sakura, who once used to be the definition of happiness was crying. She was isolated in a corner, hunched over her phone. The little makeup she had on was now streaming down her face. Her body rocked with sobs but yet she stared at her phone.

He walked softly towards her, making sure not to startle her. He gently took her phone from her small hands and finally saw what broke her so bad. Facebook. Her Facebook. It was covered with hate and threat notes. His eyes widened. She had always reminded him they were just jealous when he had broken down. But today was not what it should be. Sakura isn't what she should be. They aren't what they could be.

"Baby their just jealous of us." He was sure he was forgetting some words from one of her favorite songs.

Her head snapped up and she immediately wrapped her hands around him, hiding her face in his chest. His heart thumped reminding him of all those times they had hugged. The first time they had met. He could visualize her tripping over a rock and gripping his forearms to not fall over. And he had known she would be the only person he'd hug again.

He pulled away from her, releasing the hug she had been depending on. He went to her GALLERY on her phone and clicked on SCREENSHOTS. In a second there was a picture on the screen in front of them. Her head was leaning on his shoulder while Sasuke had wrapped an arm around her. Behind them the clock flashed the fact it was 3am. Movie Night was what they recalled.

"They don't know about the up all nights" He sounded like an angel to Sakura thoughhe barely knew the lyrics.

Sakura's sobs stopped as she stared at him with curiousity. A part of her which he loved. He flipped to where they where now at SHARED and clicked a photo which made Sakura light up with memory. It was about a year ago. The first time they had kissed. The first time Sasuke had closed his eyes during a kiss. Even though Sasuke's bangs were covering half of her face the smile was visible.

"They don't know how I've been waiting all my life to find a love that feels so right." Sakura smiled. It was supposed to go this right.

She gave him a weak smile as she looked into his eyes, holding his gaze. She leaned in to give him a kiss. Even with the tears mixed in it was just like her. Sweeter by the minute. An addiction no rehab could take away from him.

"They have no idea how special you are." He was now freestyling the lyrics. Or he wanted to add more meaning.

When Sasuke's father had died Sakura had been the only person besides his family to support him. Sure he had media byt they just want some gossip. And Sakura was nothing like that. She didn't leave him when Itatchi was declared rightful owner of property. It never mattered to him and it didn't an ounce to her? She got him through the trauma while making him trust her to fall. If his mother knew she would be delighted. If she knew. If Sakura told him he could.

"They don't know about us." Sakura sniffed. She was wondering what good deeds she had done to get him.

Now there was a oicture in front ofher eyes. The morning after they had made love for the first time. She had her head rested on a pillow, sound asleep as Sasuke laid beside her smiling softly. That was rare. Something he only showed her. His smile.

"Don't let them break you baby." And with that Sakura wipedher tears and gave him a genuine smile. Even through tears she looked beautiful.

"Sasuke let's be public."

He had been waiting to hear those words for so long. Eternity. Now she can meet his family. Now they can slam those channels. Now those reporters can laugh all they want because Sakura Haruno is mine. He smiled and lifted her up as she squealed.

"I think I love you Sakura."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive"

"I know I love you Sasuke" Silence followed.

"I know"

Author'sNote:**Hey guys I hope you like this oneshot. If you do not I think I will probs delete it. Well fi gers crossed. Review if you like it and follow and fav guys. Love ya, stay beautiful.**

**-andie $)**


End file.
